A Night Full of Surprises
by slytherinprincess2319
Summary: "He had promised he was coming to the Ministry's Annual Ball but he wasn't here yet. He better have a good excuse when he arrived or I'd kill him." Hermione's waiting for someone at the ball. She was prepared for a normal night. What she got was something completely different.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

I looked up as someone entered the room. Realizing it wasn't him, I looked back down in disappointment. He had promised he would come and yet here I was, halfway through the stupid ball and still no sign of him.

The Ministry's Annual Ball, celebrating the end of the war, was a humungous event. Everyone who was anyone was invited, which basically meant abso-bloody-lutely everyone came to the ball. It was also the Ministry's biggest fundraiser and every year there was an auction for something more extravagant than the year before. The item being auctioned this year was the first Snitch ever used in a Quidditch game. I knew Harry and Ron both wanted it, along with practically every man and most of the women in the room.

The doors opened again, granting someone else entrance into the ballroom. Yet again, it wasn't him. When he finally showed up I was going to kill him. My plotting was interrupted when Ginny sat down next to me.

"Hey Hermione. What're you doing over here alone?" she asked.

I sighed. "Just contemplating my boring existence." I answered.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had let me set you up with one of my friends." She scolded.

"Ginny, I know all of your friends and I don't like them like that. The same goes for Blaise's friends." I added before she brought them up.

She pouted. "What about Harry or Ron? They have to know someone!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to date, Ginny. How many times must I tell you this?"

"Is my wife bothering you?" someone asked.

I turned towards the new voice. "Yes! Go dance with her, Blaise. It'll distract her."

Ginny scowled as she took her husband's hand. "We'll finish this discussion later 'Mione." She threatened.

I watched as Blaise and Ginny joined the other couples dancing as a slow song came on. Harry and Pansy were on the dance floor, along with Neville and Luna, and Ron and Lavender.

When our short relationship ended, Ron got back together with Lavender. Her near death experience in the war had made her much more tolerable. Since the break up with Ron, I had not been in a serious relationship. Well, that's what my friends thought.

For about six months now I have been secretly dating Draco Malfoy. He, along with Blaise, Pansy and several other Slytherins, had switched sides before the final battle. Since then, we had all become friends. Blaise and Ginny, and Harry and Pansy had become more and were now married. Even though we were friends I was hesitant to tell them that I was dating Draco. I knew they liked him but Harry, Ron, and now Blaise were very protective of me. I wasn't sure how they would handle Draco dating me.

"Fantasizing about me, Granger? My girlfriend won't approve." A voice drawled from behind me.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I hadn't even seen him come in or approach me. He probably wanted to make an entrance.

I turned to face him and was slightly stunned at the sight before me. I had convinced all the boys-Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco-to wear Muggle suits and, Merlin, was I glad I had. Draco looked practically edible in his suit. I looked up and met his eyes, before they went back to mentally undressing me as he took in what I was wearing.

"Granger, you look absolutely stunning." He whispered, still in awe.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just saying that because you bought the dress." I accused.

He shook his head. "No, I'm really not. You look beautiful, Hermione."

I knew he was serious when he used my first name. I blushed slightly and said "Thank you, Draco."

He held his hand out. "Dance with me." He demanded.

"I can't. People are watching."

"So? Friends are allowed to dance together, Granger." He wiggled his fingers. "Come on. What are you afraid of?"

I glared at him for pulling that card but took his hand anyways. "Keep your hands to yourself or people with notice." I warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

I punched him in the arm as we reached the dance floor. Once again a slow song was playing. This was going to be harder than I thought. How could I dance so close to him without losing control?

"Relax, Granger. Everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"Why were you late?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"I had something to do." He said.

"What was it?"

"Nothing of importance."

My eyes narrowed. "Then why can't you tell me?"

He avoided my eyes. "Not here."

My heart skipped a beat. "Are…are you breaking up with me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He looked down at me in shock. "What? Why would I do that? You know I love you, Granger."

I sniffled slightly. "But you said not here. What's so important that you can't tell me here?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Granger, if I told you why I was late here, in front of everyone, you'd flip. That's all I meant."

I frowned. "It sounds like you're breaking up with me to me."

"I promise you that's not it."

"Then why can't you just tell me what you were doing?" I asked again.

He growled. "Granger, I can't tell you here but I'll tell you as soon as the ball is over."

"If you're breaking up with me just do it."

"I'm not breaking up with you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Then what's go…" I began.

"AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" he yelled, instantly quieting the room. "I was late because I was picking up an engagement ring. I was going to ask you to marry me after the ball. I thought I would be here on time but the stupid chit at the counter wouldn't stop flirting with me even though I was there to pick up an engagement ring." He stopped and chuckled at the jealous and murderous look in my eyes.

"I didn't want to ask you here." he continued. "I know how you hate making a scene and you didn't want anyone to know about us so I was going to wait and ask you after the ball was over. I even asked your dad for permission to marry you because you said it's what Muggles do. And I think he scared me more than Voldemort. He just sat there and stared at me forever before saying yes. Then he threatened me if I ever…"

Draco was cut off as I launched myself at him and kissed him. I didn't care about the people around us whistling, clapping, and cheering. I didn't care about the cameras going off. I didn't even care about my friends or their reaction. All I cared about was the man in my arms, who had asked my father for permission to marry me.

We finally pulled apart and I stared into his eyes. I could see happiness and love shining from them, and I'm sure his feelings were mirrored in my eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." I said softly with a smile.

"I don't actually remember asking so I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down." He said, smirking.

I slapped his arm. "Can I have my ring?" I asked.

His gaze softened as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it. Nestled inside was a silver ring. The band was shaped like a snake and in its mouth, the center, was a small emerald.

"Draco, it's beautiful." I breathed, as he slid it on my finger.

"It's a Malfoy family heirloom." He said and I looked up in surprise. He chuckled. "Mother gave it to me a while ago. She said I would need it one day soon."

"Your mother gave it to you, knowing you would give it to me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Haven't you realized yet that my mother adores you? You're like the daughter she never had. You should have seen Father's face when she gave it to me." He added.

I paled. "Your father was there?" I squeaked. I hadn't met Lucius since I had started dating Draco but the Lucius I used to know still terrified me.

Draco laughed. "Oh yes, he was there. He told me that if I was planning on marrying you that you had to come to the Manor. He insisted that he got to know his future daughter-in-law, although I think the phrase he used was 'the chit who thinks she's good enough to marry my son.'"

I scowled and started to reply but Draco covered my mouth. "Relax, love. From him that's virtually an invitation to join the family."

I looked skeptical so he continued. "Did you really think my mother, who waxes poetic about you to anyone who will listen, would allow my father to keep his former views on muggle-borns? My father has learned to listen to my mother. I think he's secretly excited to meet you under pleasant circumstances."

I stared at the beautiful man before me. He had braved my father in order to ask for my hand in marriage. He had changed sides in the middle of a war. He had stood up against his parents in defence of me at the beginning of our relationship, parents who now accepted and liked me. He was one of the bravest men I had ever known and I loved him.

I placed a hand on his face, staring into his eyes. At the confused look on his face I smiled. "You are one of the bravest me I have ever known and I love you, so much." I said, as both our eyes filled with tears.

The sound of a cough stopped me from kissing him again. I looked around in surprise, having forgotten that we were in the middle of the dance floor. I could see shock on several faces and acceptance on many others. A few of the women were even crying. As the music started again Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of the dance floor, near where the cough had come from. He was leading us to our friends. Pansy, Lavender, and Ginny were all staring at us with tears in their eyes. Blaise was nodding at Draco and smiled when I caught his eye. I looked at Harry and Ron, waiting for their reaction. It wasn't what I was expecting.

Ron reached into his pocket and begrudgingly handed Harry a handful of Galleons. "I can't believe you were right, mate. I mean really. What were the odds of him proposing here?"

Harry shrugged with a smug grin on his face. "I figured it would liven up the ball. I wasn't wrong, was I?"

I stared at them in disbelief. "Did…did you two…_bet_ on Draco and me?" I asked, with a hint of warning in my voice.

They both gulped and hesitantly nodded.

"What? How did…? I'm confused." I finally said.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice all the little glances and smiles between the pair of you?" Harry asked.

"Um, yes! You two were the most unobservant people when we were younger."

"Yeah, before we were Aurors and trained to pay attention to detail." Ron said.

"So you knew we were together?" I asked. They nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We thought you had a good reason for not telling us. We were a little disappointed. Do you trust us so little?" Ginny pouted.

I rolled my eyes at her charade. "It's not that I have no faith in you. I just, I know we all get along but I wasn't sure how you would react to Draco and me being together." I admitted.

"Sounds like you don't trust us to me." Harry said. "We may have protested a little, 'Mione, but that's only because you're like a sister to me, to us. Anyone with eyes can see how much you and Draco love each other. All we want is for you to be happy, for both of you to be happy."

"Draco and you." I corrected as I hugged Harry and then Ron. "Thank you both." I turned to their wives and Blaise. "Thank you all."

Ginny, Pansy and Lavender grabbed me for a group hug. "You're getting married, 'Mione!" squealed Ginny in my ear.

I laughed and smiled, turning to look at Draco. "Yes, I am."

* * *

AN: Hi guys! Some of you may be wondering why Draco had to pick up the engagement ring if it was a Malfoy family heirloom. Well, who's to say that Narcissa and Hermione wore the same size ring? So the ring would have needed to be resized. And since Draco is a Malfoy and expects the best, he would have wanted it cleaned and would have probably placed some protective charms on it. Just because it's a family heirloom doesn't mean it can't still be customized. I didn't include this in the story because I didn't feel it went with the flow but I'm glad someone reminded me so that I could at least explain it to you this way. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
